Epistula Amoris
by Show-Stealing
Summary: Rumours always float around the locker rooms, none were more talked about than the 'insignificant' Diva who spilled Coffee over a certain ill-tempered Superstar who was known to have a limited tolerance of other people, he could only handle people for a certain amount of time. He put her down when he sore her, which oddly became more frequent than before. So much for insignificant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Epistula Amoris**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Epistula Amoris**_: _Letter of love_

* * *

She shrieked as her body collided with someone else's and hot coffee splashed onto there shirts. She stared at the mess as it continued to spread.

"It's not going to just magically disappear if you stare at it long enough, you know." She snapped her head up and none other than John Cena was stood before her holding the shirt away from his skin as it threatened to scold him. If looks could kill, she would be dead right now. "Look, women—"

"Mickie." She spat towards the man, she was told when she got to the arena he was in a bigger mood than usual.

"Women," he smirked at her knowingly and she clenched her fists so tight that my nails were digging into my skin. "Your paying for this to be cleaned! I spent good money on this tee, it's your fault so you get it cleaned"

She didn't know what to say, she looked away and when her head slowly turned back towards him he had his merchandise shirt on shoving his dirty one towards her. She snatched it from him aggressively, as she focused back on the man, she saw his expression go from angry to enraged. She took a step back and felt her mouth open and close. His eyes narrowed in on her, and he took a step forward.

"Listen you insignificant women, I've had a shit morning and your not making my afternoon any better by burning me and giving me unwanted attitude and back chat, take the fucking tee get it cleaned and give it back to me, got it?"

His eyes burned as he took another two steps towards her, causing her to take one step back before she hit the wall. He got closer and whispered in her ear, "Now be a good girl and get out my face before I really get angry" she felt her knees shake at his reverberating voice.

With that said, she gave his chest a shove pushed past him and walked down the corridor where the onlookers sore her eyes glisten as tears threatened to fall, John sucked his teeth and span his body around "Women!" he yelled.

Mickie felt a burst of confidence as Cm Punk appeared from the shadows that Kane formed leaning on the wall she didn't turn around and she didn't say anything. All she did was lift her right hand next to her and curl all my fingers in, except the middle one, effectively flipping him off.

Punk caught her arm "What was that about?" Punk stepped closer to his long time friend.

"It was nothing honestly" Mickie nodded "Just John being his usual dick self"

"Some things up with him he's being more temperamental today than usual, Let me talk to him, he probably didn't mean what he said, just don't get yourself down about whatever he said"

"I won't" The women that never believed she fulfilled the sexy criteria of the smart sexy powerful motto of the diva's walked away head lowered slightly. He scared her, he made her hands shake, she was determined to stay out of his way, she never wanted to experience that again.

It was his eyes. Full of hatred, like he didn't know what it felt like to love or to be loved.

* * *

**Happy New Year :D Hope everyone celebrated safely!**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story, reviews would be apreciated :D**

**Hope to see you in the next update! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Epistula Amoris**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Epistula Amoris**_: _Letter of love_

* * *

Mickie threw the Diva's locker room door open and the anger burst out of her in the comfort and sanctuary of the diva's locker room. "What a jack ass" she yelled flopping down onto the couch putting her head into Kelly Kelly's lap.

"What's got into you?" Eve asked slipping her shirt on over her head, Kaitlyn and Aj who sat on the floor nearby looked over. "And it best be good, you nearly made me piss myself"

Mickie smiled at eve's comment before standing up and going to check her reflection in the mirror "I was just called an insignificant women" she noted the looks of shock on the women's face, they had a right to be after all, sexism shouldn't exist in today's world but it seems in the world of wrestling it's still around.

"Who the fuck by?" Kelly shot up throwing her hand up, her head moving around, she looked like a teenager trying to look like they knew how to fight, when in fact it was just a front and they'd almost certain loose face when they would inevitably come face to face with the other "I'll go talk to them"

Mickie turned around taking her make-up bag from Eve who noted her mascara had ran slightly. "Cena"

Kelly's eyes darted around nervously "...You're on your own kid" she sat back down putting one leg over the other "But yanno, Girl Power!" She punched the air

Alicia Fox carefully opened up the door peeking her head around the barricade to the world "I heard what happened" she said softly

"Don't you even try to defend him" Mickie pointed to her "That was way out of line"

Alicia held her hands up in surrender "I agree with you, but what do you want me to do about him, he's set in his ways, I only do media rounds with him"

"Whatever" Mickie rolled her eyes looking back to the mirror "I'm not arguing with you, he's not worth the effort"

* * *

Mickie was helped into the back by referee's she'd hurt her shoulder in her match tonight, she walked through the curtain one held back for her "Thank you" she spoke sweetly.

"Take her straight through to the trainer's room" Mickie distantly heard Stephanie McMahon's voice, she moved her head to catch a glimpse of her face looking on concerned for a brief second before she went back to her business face and turned away looking over the next part of the show.

Mickie walked straight into a wall with a smack she clutched her shoulder wanting to cry because of the pain.

"Are you trying to make a habit of walking into me?"

Mickie froze as his husky voice washed over her like a wave, she slowly rose her head looking back into those eyes, they didn't look as anger filled, probably because this time Mickie was the one that was worse off.

"You can buy a picture outside if you want to stare" Mickie shook her head the ref's beginning to guide her around the man most respected and secretly feared. "Oh, where's my tee?"

"What did you want me to do? Wrestle and wash it at the same time" She called back, John narrowed his eyes.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm" he called after her "oh and I said dry cleaned not stuck in the washer with your things as well" John looked around to a questionable look he was receiving from Hunter sat with his wife and father in law like most show's. "What?" he growled towards the man

"Did you just have a conversation with a diva, that's a first" he smiled his mischievous smile as he leaned to one side on his spinney chair turning it slightly.

"It was hardly a conversation" John sat in the spare chair, he had a rare night off, and was hoping to enjoy it.

"You do realise you could get one of the assistant's to get your shirt cleaned" Steph looked to John briefly from her clip board

"She stained it, she can get it cleaned" John stared straight ahead, really he couldn't loose his temper with these three people, they knew he could be moody but that's the most he every let himself get with them.

"Hey, I heard Mickie got injured is she ok?"

John span his chair around to face the voice of the voiceless Cm Punk "Are you fucking her or something?" John asked cocking his head, why would the current wwe champion care about... about a... diva. The look of annoyance Punk directed away from John at his comment, John thought gave him the information he needed to know he was right.

"Figures, the insignificant diva needs to lay down for the wwe champion to get on the card"

Punk looked towards John chewing his gum "That was really uncalled for, she worked damn hard to get here, and she works hard to stay here, people like you with your uninformed comments aren't welcome"

John who growled and spun his chair back around away from Punk's stare. "Your annoying me leave me alone and that shirt cost me 100 bucks!"

"100 bucks for a tee! Are you crazy!?" Punk sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "That's not the point, the point is you dish it out but you don't take it" Punk began walking away but he felt himself being pulled around.

"Boys" Hunter stood up getting in front of his father in law who looked to try to get in between the men mountains.

"You may be carrying that around" John pointed to the championship punk had in his hand "But it kills you to know I'm still the man around here" John was talking lowly towards the man, punk wasn't sure whether it was to be intimidating or so the on lookers couldn't here "Why don't you take that face, get it out of mine and run along back to your pretty little lastest shag"

Punk smirked "At least I get laid dude, all the girls may fall at your feet but they soon get back up and run away when they realise what a miserable male chauvinist dick you really are"

Hunter stood to punk putting his hand on his chest "Just walk away" he said to him "I want you in my office in 30 minutes" Punk stared towards John one last time before walking away "What is your problem?" He turned to John "You need to get your shit together your being unbearable to work with and along side, sort yourself out John"

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I enjoyed reading them, most brought smiles to my faces lol**

**DivaDoll15 – _Still think it's uncalled for now you know the shirt's a $100 ? lol_**

**xRyderOrRiot_ – Thank you and now you don't have to wait :) well you do again for the next update but hopefully this satisfy you until the next time :) #authorbuddy ;P (inside joke)_**

**XxIloveyouJeffandTrishHardyx X – _Thank you, hope you had a good one :)Do you think she'd risk his temper again and not? If it was me I'd just do it lol then if he doesn't get it back, he may run out of shirts so has to not where one, one day, and tbh how horrible would that be? ;P OMG didn't even realise? It is opposite lol oh wow :)_**

**RandyOrtonxWifexx – _Always? Oh wow ;P cheers :)_**

**LitasaultStratusfaction**_** –**__**He does fit it well, he's kinda hot angry ;P thank you I hope the rest is what you expect and enjoy it :)**_

**JohnCenaRkoFanForever**** – **_**John? Apologise? Hmm? Doubt it lol Mixed tag match, now that's something I like the sound of ;P**_

**AprilGilbert1996**_** – now that made me chuckle, short but straight to the point, he is a jackass lol ;P**_

**Amanda – _Thank you and it feels good to be back :)_**

**Cena's baby doll**_** – in every story of mine you read and review you seem to see what's going to happen, either your just that! Good or I need to work on my writing lol**_

**Viper Cena Fan**_** – I hope you love the rest just as much as the first chapter ;)**_

**therealchamps – you may wonder lol ;P you'll have to stay tuned to see what's lined up next for John and that attitude of his.**

**So I think I'm going to try this for a bit and answer your reviews, let me know if you like the idea :) hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, see you next time :)**

**Oh and follow the twitter I have for this story it's EpistulaAmoris**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Epistula Amoris**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Epistula Amoris**_: _Letter of love_

* * *

John was stood at the drinks table stirring his coffee, his night didn't off the way he wanted it to, he'd been bored with nothing to do, strangely enough his only source of entertainment was the one girl that pissed him off to no end. He was hoping to bump into her, he oddly enjoyed annoying her, it was mainly her reactions.

Speaking of which, he glanced towards a group of women stood not to far away they seemed to be wrestler's, they were dressed like them, they were laughing and joking and there laughs were quickly grating on John.

Mickie was hoping to bump into John before his segment, she had just received his shirt dry cleaned in the mail that morning, she even took time to iron it.

She put her head down to check her appearance and hit a wall head first "I really need to stop walking into walls" she grumbled putting a hand to her head

"You need to stop walking into me" she froze, it was that damn husky voice once again, she rose her head and her eye's met his. "Still not bought that picture I see"

Mickie couldn't understand how someone could have such an expressionless face, he never showed emotion even when he made a joke, he looked like he did when he stared at you.

"No you really haven't, Can you stop staring? It's annoying me!"

"You could walk away" Mickie whispered, looking over her shoulder to Punk's music hitting and the roar, she smiled softly, before looking back and her smile fading. John hated how she always seemed so timid around him, maybe it was because he was moody and unpredictable, well in his mind he wasn't any of those things.

"I figured since your staring at me you wanted something? Did you?"

"Did I what?" she sighed, John narrowed his eyes if anyone was to be annoyed by this situation it should be him not her.

"Want something?!" he asked more forcefully as his patience was wearing out, he didn't want to give Punk or Hunter another reason to degrade him in front of people but she was really testing his resolve at this point.

"Oh I have your shirt" she handed him the small bag she neatly folded it into "Suppose you want to check it"

"Why would I check it?"

"To make sure it's how you wanted it"

"Whatever, if you really think I'm that petty" John snatched the bag and walked away leaving Mickie more upset than she was before, a simple thank you would have been nice. He couldn't even give her that after the trouble she went through to get it done.

John was pissed she didn't shout anything after him like normal, he was itching to have a fight with her that she started so he couldn't get the blame. He found himself wanting to be around her which was unusual for John to want any human contact. Other than his mother. He made an exception for his mother.

_Fuck it _thought John as he turned around and stalked back towards the women "What is the matter with you?" he asked aggressively clearly catching her off guard "Why do you feel the need to get other men to fight your battles, if you have a problem with me just tell me!"

"I don't know what you mean"

John stared at her, she seemed so fragile and innocent to him, to the point he felt a pang of regret, but he didn't know how to communicate normally it had been that long. "Punk and Hunter, giving me ear ache over the way I have meant to of treated you, I barely know you, I don't even know your name"

"I'll tell them to stop" she whispered, he scared her more than she'd ever let on, she was a wrestler after all they were meant to be tough.

"Good, you make sure you do that" John nodded and began walking down the corridor. "Yeah" John put his phone to his ear, Mickie watched on confused, with slight concern as John looked worried "She is? Just, Just tell her I'll be there as soon as I can, Look dude! I get it! I'm not there for her you don't have to remind me every time you call!... I have to go" John hung up and pounded his fist against the wall.

"John?" Mickie called softly, intertwining her fingers nervously.

"What?!" he snapped spinning his body around to her

"Are you ok?" she asked softly raising her eyes to meet his.

"You want to go get a drink in the hotel lounge later?"

Mickie was confused, "Are you serious?" she said more rudely than she had intended. He just caught her off guard.

"Well if you don't want to, just say"

Mickie hesitated for a second and then offered a small smile, "Why not? The night couldn't get any worse could it?"

He grumbled and began walking away, Mickie sighed why did she agree to spend her evening with a man who was well known to be seriously grumpy.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews follows favorites, i never thought people would enjoy this fanfic so much :)**_

_**Go follow the twitter EpistulaAmoris for sneak peeks of the next chapter the day after i update :) Also i give hints of what may be coming up in the future of this story :) maybe who's making a appearance in chapters.**_

_**Also i was asked what Epistula Amoris actually means in a review, I've been told it's letters of love, don't hold me to that.**_

_**So yeah come chat at the Epistula Amoris twitter account, if your struggling to find it message me on here i'll give you the link :)**_

_**And i never really got a response about continuing the answering your reviews thing so i'll save time and just not :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Epistula Amoris**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Epistula Amoris**_: _Letter of love_

Mickie walked into the hotel lounge, she looked around and spotted John picking at the label on the beer bottle, she took a breathe and began her slow walk towards him. Her night went from bad to amazing, she won her title match tonight, she now realises John would make an insinuation she only got the championship because she was 'sleeping' with Phil.

"I can honestly say that I'm not fully happy you won the belt," John said as Mickie stood behind him, Mickie was shocked he knew she was there.

He turned to look at Mickie over his shoulder, she took a second to speak "And why is that?"

"Because Alicia is a friend," He said as she slid into the stool next to him, she had to admit it felt weird being out after raw, she normally had movie night with the girls and at different junctures in the movie they all fell asleep, it was rare any of them sore the end.

"Yet there's a silver lining for me."

"And what is that?"

"You said you're not fullyhappy which implies the fact that you are somewhat happy for me,"

"I guess you do have a point. Maybe it's because at this very moment, you aren't that insignificant women any more that annoys the hell out of me"

"But that could change at any moment couldn't it?" she asked, with a small amused smile on her lips, maybe John wasn't all bad, misunderstood at most.

"I'm not really in control of my outbursts. When I'm mad, I'm mad, and I'll let people know," he stated simply.

"So in other words it's 'your time of the month' except, well all the time?"

"Well no because I'm a man." He paused for a moment, "Look I tell it as it is. I don't waste my time sugar coating it for people. If you can't take it that really isn't my problem," he took a swig of his beer and then turned to face her awaiting a reply.

"And the result is fear! Everyone is scared of you!"

"Everyone except you," he stated and searched her face as if he could find answers just by looking.

"I will admit you intimidate me at times, but I think I get you when other's don't"

"How do you know I'm a person you can 'get?'"

"In spite of this wall you have built up around you and your bitchy attitude, I know there must be a caring man underneath, I know you regret some of the things you've said to various people."

"Oh do you now, well please enlighten me on how you know that."

"I know that you defended me when that new guy implied I was only friends with certain people for my personal gain"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Of course not, because the insignificant women can only be told she's either fucking or friends with a guy to get on the card by you right?"

"Think what you want Mickie" was all he could say. John didn't want to argue with Mickie, he was finding it pleasant talking to her, he enjoyed the company that he couldn't normally tolerate. John watched as Mickie was playing with the label on her beer bottle. "But... that's true" John looked to Mickie and noted her amused smile tugging at her lips.

Mickie checked the time "I should probably go, I'm normally fast asleep by now"

"Ooh, calm down" John rolled his eyes looking away.

"And here's sarky John once again" Mickie slid off her chair zipping up her jacket "I assume tomorrow it's back to you being a grumpy dick and I being the insignificant women"

John looked over his shoulder "Not that insignificant, you are champion now after all"

Mickie chuckled "And really? What does that actually mean in this place?" she shook her head looking down checking everything was in order "Night John"

John watched her walk away sipping his beer "Yeah... Night"

* * *

**4 days later**

* * *

John pulled his door open seeing Phil standing there he sighed and wandered back into his hotel room "Just came to see if there's any news on little Millie" Phil closed the door softly behind him, he knew this was a touchy subject, and needed to step carefully. Millie was John's four year old niece from his elder brother Andrew and his wife Louise. John shrugged as he sat down on the couch picking up an x-box controller

"Want a game?" he mumbled sitting back, Phil gazed towards John, before taking the controller and sitting down beside him. "She had her stitches out this morning"

"Oh that's good" Phill smiled looking at John, his face faded seeing John's expression "...Right?"

"Suppose, Andy didn't hesitate in telling me how I didn't keep my promise of taking her however, he rang up the other night after I text him saying stuffs come up and I can't make it home" John shook his head "He actually questioned whether I cared for her" Phill sighed when his phone began ringing, he looked to John who shook his head standing up. "Just answer it"

"Hey Mickie" John looked to Phill from the mini fridge, he wish he could speak to Mickie right now, she had an oddly calming effect on him. Just hearing her name relaxed him slightly. He hadn't seen her since Monday it was now Friday and the rumour he was hearing was that she was sick. As John sat down Phil was hanging up from his short conversation with Mickie.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry this took a while between writing this and trying to work on videos for my youtube channel and just life, i've been really busy :) hope it was worth the wait! :)**_

_**Review please :) i really enjoy reading the little paragraphs people write about this, it makes me smile :P**_

_**Oh and don't forget to follow the twitter account :) tweet me when you do, i'll follow you back ;P**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Epistula Amoris**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Epistula Amoris**_: _Letter of love_

The noise of muffled music and bass booming through the tiny closet that was only about three feet wide, forcing Mickie James into close proximity with a man she found intimidating, John Cena. Even she would have to admit it was maybe not a bad thing, she got to admire his features closely.

"I haven't seen you around in a few days" he said, his voice was husky as he tried to keep his voice low

"Oh...I travelled with smackdown for a few days, they might be moving me there"

"really?" he asked, he seemed surprised by the women's admission

"Yeah" she answered, deflated because he didn't seem to care she may be moving away from him

"mmm" he nodded slowly not taking his eyes off the women before him, John was never really interested in women for more than a physical deed but this women seemed to do something for him.

The two heard the crowds muffled chanting from the arena that seemed to sound miles away, neither were required tonight, Mickie had just gotten back to the raw travelling group and John had tweaked his back, so left him off the card tonight to rest it "Why have you brought me here? Are we just going to talk?" Mickie whispered her questions.

He was all business now, he got to do something he'd been craving to do "No, not _talk_..." he laughed quietly, taking a step closer. The only way to make that possible in this small space was to place a leg in between hers, which was exactly what he did. As if that wasn't enough, he put his arms on the wall by either side of her head. She was completely trapped, but she still wasn't complaining, she felt her insides contract, as he gazed into her eyes. His blue eyes were breath taking, her mouth opened slightly as her breathe got stuck in her throat, his mouth was also open slightly trying to calm his breathing, he hated the effect this women had on him.

He tipped his head, advancing very slowly... slowly moving the hair out of her face he rested his hand on her neck. He moved his lips slowly against hers, grazing them, he wouldn't kiss her, he wanted to make her crave him. John loved when a women chased him because they needed him, they craved him. He was turned on by the desire they had for him to please them.

He let his eyes drop to her lips that were parted like his, they rose and looked into her eyes "You have had this affect on me for awhile now, when your near, I can't help but watch you" he whispered not peeling his eyes from hers, she swallowed the lump on her throat "You captivate me"

"I bet you say that to all the girls"

He laughed lowly "i do, but, I mean it this time"

"Don't believe you"

"You don't have to, I know it's true" and with that whisper he walked out of the closet nearly knocking over Kelly Kelly in the process. Mickie smiled and bit her lip, she needed to ask her self whether she believed what John had told her.

"Mickie?" Kelly questioned in surprise

Mickie spun her body to the women "hello"

"What are you doing?" she asked, Mickie scurried out the closet and closed the door "Don't walk away from me, what were you doing with Cena in that closet"

"Nothing, we just, talked"

"ok Mickie"

"No seriously" Mickie looked at Kelly "We spoke, not that I believe what he said"

"What did he say?"

Mickie laughed at the memory "I captivate him" Kelly joined in as they laughed as they walked along the corridor.

* * *

A few of the girls were sat at a bar enjoying a quiet drink, they caught up they hadn't really seen each other for awhile.

"Sorry, I should take this" Mickie picked her phone up "Hello?" she put it to her ear as she headed to an area out of ear shot

"What do I have to do to make you believe what I've been saying to you?" Mickie glanced down as his husky voice came through to her ear, they'd been having a lot of late night phone calls, that would carry on until the early hours.

"Nothing" she whispered, he talks about the effect she has on him, he seems oblivious to just what his voice does to her. She put an arm around her stomach as she got looks from the divas, Kelly said something then all there mouths hung open. "You might want to be careful, the divas are talking"

"I don't care" Mickie smiled ever so slightly and bit her lip "I love it when you bite your lip"

Mickie's breathe got caught in her throat "Your here?"

"I'm around" he spoke huskily as he watched her, he downed the last bit of his whiskey, he watched as a man came in smiled at Mickie kissed her cheek and headed towards the divas "Who was that?"

"Jealous?"

"Curious"

"He does my hair"

"I don't like it"

"I did this myself" John looked down, he did like it, he was just trying to take a dig at the strange man having more physical contact with her than him. "i should go" Mickie hung up after not giving him chance to bid her a farewell. Mickie walked back over and rolled her eyes when Kelly started mimicking a 'rap star'.

"yo vanilla kick one time boooyyy." Kelly did hand actions that made Mickie smile with amusement "Yo, V I P, Let's kick it" she began dancing "Ice ice baby"

"Alright stop" Mickie spoke Kelly stopped looking at her worried she didn't get her joke "collaborate and listen" the girls and the hair man for the girls all laughed at Mickie, they had a feeling this was going to be a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Epistula Amoris**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Epistula Amoris**_: _Letter of love_

* * *

John called out as he took his ear phone out to a women he had gotten friendly with as of late because of media tours they'd done together. "Hey leash"

Alicia Fox looked over her shoulder at him "Hey John" she called back, she turned back to her mirror set up on a equipment crate and continued to do her mascara.

John hopped up onto the crate and got a glare from Alicia "My bad" he mumbled resting his head back as he put a cocktail stick in his mouth chewing it out of boredom.

"What's with the stick?"

"They have them with cheese on" John looked at her out the corner of his eye. "Put cheese on sticks and wrestlers love it apparently"

Alicia chuckled "So uh, i hear your captivated by someone" Alicia or leash as John fondly calls her stood up right "Seriously? Say shit like that to a diva and you expect her to not tell anyone?"

"Where is she?" John asked getting off the crate, he didn't hide the fact he was angry very well.

"I don't know, try the locker room" Alicia spun her body as he stalked away from her "oh shit" she mumbled "Don't be to hard on her"

John looked over his shoulder, he found the dirty side to everything "Poor Choice of words miss fox"

* * *

John knocked on the divas locker room, as the door opened he was running a hand over his mouth and he looked at the women stood at the door.

She laughed softly shaking her head as she closed the door, he stood with his back slightly to the door and looked when the door re-opened this time by the women he was looking for. She closed it behind her quietly before leaning her back on the woodwork of the door frame.

He rested his hand on the wall above her head. "Do you like laughing along with everyone about me?" he said darkly towards the small women

Mickie stared into his eyes, the last time they were this close they only had lust and care in them now they were darker and full of hatred. Her voice was lost all she could do was shake her head.

"Next time we have a little chat, I don't expect people to find out the inner details of that chat"

"You never laid out the rules" she said confidently as she looked back into his blue orbs, she knew he would walk all over her if she didn't show some kind of tenacity.

"Are you challenging me Miss James?" she sore a hint of an amused smile playing on his lips but as quick as it was there it was gone

"Yes I am, Mr Cena" she spoke with a sarcastic tone to her voice, John rose his eyebrows in surprise at her.

"No one's done that before" his voice was as husky as she remembers it, he and her hadn't had many encounters in there years working together, but with the ones in the last few months she began to notice things about the man who was the 'poster boy' for the company she worked for. Giving the proximity he chose to have with her, she couldn't help but see him up close.

"Maybe someone should" she spoke so softly, even though she knew what she was saying may upset him maybe the way she said it to him would soften the blow.

"And that someone's you?" John took a step back when the locker room door was opened, it was Alicia looking at the pair amused, neither had noticed her walking towards them down the long corridor that held several offices and locker rooms.

"Aww look at you two" she smiled, the divas inside ears picked up, they were discussing what might have been happening and hoping Alicia would give some insight "So captivated" she did an awww face and disappeared into the locker room closing the door behind her abruptly.

John leaned in Mickie's breathe caught as he leaned in _is he going to kiss me? Oh my god! He's going to kiss me! _His lips changed paths and headed to her ear, his breathed tickled her ear, she closed her eyes "That's your fault" he whispered he held his position feeling her close, before leaning out, she opened her eyes to catch his before he walked away from her. She watched him, he never looked back.

* * *

Mickie entered the canteen, she noticed no divas were here, they were all probably sat in the locker room waiting for her to come back in. She was avoiding that conversation after John's talk with her, he didn't scare her, he maybe made her just a little nervous at most.

She looked around and spotted him within seconds, he was sat with his closest friends watching her, intently, he didn't take his eyes off her as she got herself a bottle of water.

She slid into her seat, they went live for Monday night raw in 3 hours, she had no clue what to do with herself at this point as she wasn't even on the card.

After mere minutes she couldn't cope with him staring at her, she slid back out her chair and made her way down to the small narrow corridor little did she know he was stalking after her with want and desire cursing through his veins.

His need for her was clouding his better judgement, he knew he probably shouldn't bring his personal life into his work life but he couldn't control his want for her. He narrowed his eyes curiously cocking his head to one side as her paced slowed, she was fiddling with something in her fingers, it wasn't her fingers he was interested in though.

As she stopped he came to a stop behind her, he was looking down at her willing her to just turn around, let him look into her eyes. She was toying with her emotions, she ran her hand through her hair sighed and turned. Her little gasp startled John, outwardly he never showed that, he stayed pensive gazing at her with bewilderment and curiosity.

_What was it about this women?_


End file.
